Second Chance (Strike Force)
"Second Chance" is the fourth Strike Force mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This mission is only available should the player fail to save Chloe Lynch during the events of "Karma", and is only available before the player starts "Suffer with Me". Overview The player will have to search through 5 safehouses to find where Chloe is being held by the enemies. Chloe will always be in the last safehouse the player searches. Once Chloe is found, the player has to escort her back from wherever she was held to the Strike Force team's insertion point to be extracted. The player can also opt to take control of Chloe, who can pick up weapons from dead enemies. Once the player reaches the extraction point, a cutscene shows Chloe and the rest of the Strike Force team jumping onto the transport extraction, and the mission is completed. Video Walkthrough Rz996RVNXDo Challenges *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) as HVI *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) as VTOL turret gunner *Melee enemy personnel (x10) *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with headshots *Destroy enemy quad drones (x4) *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with explosives *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) by exploding vehicles *Extract the HVI in less than 60 seconds *Find the HVI in less than 90 seconds *Complete the mission in "tactical view" only Gallery Shore_Second_Chance_BOII.png|Troops arriving and the battleship getting ready to launch tear gas. Tear_Gassed_Streets_BOII.png|Moving through the gassed streets. VTOL_Gunner_BOII.png|Using the minigun on the VTOL. Found_Second_Chance_BOII.png|Finding Karma. Chloe_POV_BOII.png|Using Karma to get to the extraction point. Chloe_Jump_BOII.png|Karma jumping on board. Transcript Trivia * The mission is named Second Chance since the player is given an extra opportunity to rescue Chloe. * In the event Chloe is saved during Karma, this mission will still appear in the mission list when choosing "Replay Mission". However, if the player replays this mission after finishing the game, they will not unlock Flecktarn Camouflage. * This is the only Strike Force mission where the enemy does not include the SDC. * During the briefing cutscene, Chloe is never referred to by name. Furthermore, Section and Briggs constantly refer to Chloe as "he". *If Chloe dies or the time in this mission ends, a cutscene will show that the J-SOC operatives are leaving but one of them is killed by an enemy plane before entering the friendly VTOL. *If the player chooses to change view from ground soldier to a VTOL gunner, it is possible to see that the VTOL can be controlled. By pressing the movement buttons, one can move VTOL for a better view over a map. However, only direction can be controlled, not the height. *Originally, the enemies in this mission were Mercs, not the Militia that appear in the final version. *In this mission, Chloe's grenade loadout is randomized. Therfore it's possible for her to have XM31 Grenade's. Oddly however, when the player shoots one, there is no launcher, therefore, she just fires one from her arm. *This mission is moe easily completed without HVI Dieing if the player searches the safehouse closest to the Extraction Point LAST , because the player will only have to go a short distance to the VTOL. Achievement/Trophy Blind Date (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully rescue HVI.